The Good, the Bad, and the Plato
by TuggersTuxedoTom
Summary: What happens when Macavity's son falls in love with one of his prisoners? Plato X OC!
1. Ticket to Freedom

Cocobutterrox**, this one's for you. I know you and I have a deep, DEEP love for Plato, but I'm willing to give him up to you :) Here's to the biggest Plato fan in the whole wide world!**

**P.S., thanks **Cocobutterrox** for a name and description of you! :) If anyone wants to become a character in the story, feel free to PM me :)**

***I don't own Cats***

* * *

The pain was excruciatingly painful. It felt as though a thousand daggers had repeatedly stabbed me in my body. The pain had eventually subdued and became a numbness. I tried screaming for help, but it was no use. It was stormy outside, including thunder and lightning. My wails were drowned out by the thunderous booms that echoed off the wall.

The bright ginger tom had me pinned to the cold concrete floor. I begged for him to stop, but my pleas were ignored. Repeated blows to the head and gut numbed me to the point where I could barely breathe or keep my eyes open. I cried out for someone – anyone – to help me. The henchcats smirked at me - the defenseless queen.

I had been taken from my family by Macavity when I was only a few days old. In his warehouse, I had been beaten unmercifully, tortured, and Macavity let his henchcats have their way with me. My innocence was long gone, with the unforgiving thanks to the henchcats. My usual brown and black striped fur coat was now a grimy and faded tan and grey. My usual warm chocolate brown eyes had grown cold and filled with hatred.

I had been with Macavity as his prisoner for over a year now. I had successfully made friends with a few fellow henchcats, but they were sentenced to execution when Macavity found out. Macavity had a son, Plato, but he ran away after a few months. We had become great friends, and thankfully Macavity never found out. When Plato left, I was devastated. He always protected me from harm (or tried to) and he was my one true friend – my only friend. Well, I actually had _one _more friend. His name was Zakk, and he was Macavity's most loyal henchcat.

"Get this thing out of my sight," Macavity hissed. He gave one last kicked to my head before storming out the door. Zakk and another henchcat, Devon, picked me up and carried me to my cell. Our pawsteps echoed off the walls as we walked down the hallway towards the prisoner cells. I gave a shaky sigh as I was thrown into my cell. Devon had left, but Zakk stayed behind for a brief second.

"Want me to get you anything?" He whispered through the small window in the metal door.

_"To be free," _I thought. "Pain medication and some pigeon would be nice," I whispered back with my remaining strength. I listened to his pawsteps walking away and I curled up into a ball, silently crying.

Zakk returned an hour later, holding two pills, a glass of water, and a plate of pigeon. He slid it under my door and I crawled over, mustering up all my strength. I swallowed the pills and felt a little better as the pain slowly deceased. I hated it here. Other than Zakk, this place was the exact opposite of the Heaviside Layer. There were days where I wished that Macavity would kill me, right then and there. I often thought of Plato, and wondered how he was doing. I needed to get out of here. But how? I glanced at the now empty plate and an idea slowly formed into my mind.

"Macavity!" I called out to no one in particular. He appeared out of thin air a moment later.

"What?" He sounded irritated.

"I – I've decided I want to become one of your h – henchcats," I said quietly. Macavity stared at me. "A – And I got to thinking: m – maybe I should follow around one of your h – henchcats to see what it's like."

Macavity rubbed his whiskers. "Fair enough. You will no longer be my prisoner and will now be my henchcat."

I bowed my head. "Thank you, Sir."

"I shall have you train with my most loyal henchcat, Zakk."

"The one who brought me to my cell?"

Macavity nodded. "You are to follow, train, and learn from him." He came closer and narrowed his eyes. "But, if you so much as have one hair out of line, you will be a prisoner again and beaten worse than you could ever imagine."

I shivered. "Yes, Sir."

"Very good." He yanked me out of my cell and found the black and tan Tabby in the Recreation Room. He stood up and saluted Macavity, who returned the gesture.

"What can I do for you, Sir?" Zakk asked.

"Our prisoner here decided she wants to join us." He threw me in Zakk's direction. Zakk took a hold of my elbow. "She is to follow and be trained by you."

Zakk bowed his head. "As you command, Sir." Macavity disappeared and Zakk whirled around to face the striped queen. "Are you crazy?" He whispered frantically, shaking my shoulders. "You don't want to be one of us!"

"Look, it might be my ticket to freedom," I whispered back. "I will do anything to escape."

Zakk sighed. "Fine. I'll help you in any way I can."

We - the two secret friends - went about the warehouse doing chores and helping out. We spent some time in the library, where Zakk read to me. Zakk had learned to read over the years, unlike me, who was locked up most of my life. The sounds of the rain softly tapping against the windows and Zakk's soft voice made me sleepy. I yawned and fell asleep against my friend's warm shoulder.

Hopefully my plan would work.


	2. Day One as Henchcat

"Up and at 'em!" A henchcat yelled. "Let's get a move on!"

I groaned. Today was my first day as an official henchcat. I was upgraded to the Henchcat Quarters, where I shared a room with three other henchcats, which one of them was Zakk. Grateful for the warm bed, I was resentful about getting up. I tried to muffle the henchcat by putting a pillow over my head, but he ripped it off within seconds.

"I said get up!" The tom yelled in my ear. I cringed. Zakk glanced at me as I tumbled out of my bed. The other henchcats who I shared the room with were already out the door. The tom smirked at my reaction and marched out the door. Zakk extended his paw to me and helped me stand up.

"Well that was pleasant," I commented sarcastically as we walked out the door.

Zakk tried to hide a smile, but lost. "Well, if you think that was pleasant, wait until training. You'll be ecstatic!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and we walked down to the Dining Hall. All the henchcats were already seated and swallowing their porridge, idly chatting with one another. I snagged up two chairs near the corner of the Dining Hall while Zakk brought us each a bowl of porridge. I grimaced at the disgusting meal, but forced it down my throat anyways. I asked what kind of training the henchcats did, and Zakk said I'd have to see for myself.

We brought our dirty dishes to the kitchen, where the cook whisked them away to clean them. Zakk led me to the basement of the warehouse, where the Training Room lay. He pushed open the doors and let me pass through. I stared at the scene in front of me. One – third of the toms were either doing crunches, sit – ups, push – ups, or pull – ups; another one – third were practicing fighting with swords, knives, or their own bare claws; and the last one – third were running around obstacles, dodging and attacking fake enemies. I was led to a corner of the Training Room, where we did a warm – up routine.

"Ok, the first thing you have to learn is how to be stealthy," Zakk said. "Let's see you try sneaking up on me." I nodded and backed away. He turned his back to me, which made everything more easy. I managed to make it to a few feet in front of him, but he whipped around suddenly and pinned me to the ground. "Good, but next time Kiana, try not to giggle."

Darn! We practiced for about an hour before we switched to learning how to defend myself. He would show me how to hold my claws and posture. He chucked a few things towards me, where I either hit them or dodge them. That was pretty easy. After a couple of more hours, he called the training to an end. As he turned to head towards the door, a smile crept onto my face. I charged at him and jumped.

"Hey!" He yelled out in surprise. We both fell to the floor, laughing. I brushed myself off and helped him up.

"Gotcha," I smiled.

Lunchtime rolled around and we had pigeon. Zakk and I headed to the library, one of our favorite places to go. He picked out the book that he had started reading to me. It was about a human girl who traveled around the world to find her birth parents. I listened closely to her adventures, feeling slightly envious.

"Zakk?" I asked when he took a quick pause.

"Mhm?" He rubbed tiredly at his eyes.

"What's the outside world like?" I've been locked up for a year. I had never been outside, and wished desperately I could. I didn't even know what grass felt like!

"It's…how can I describe it? The outside world is an interesting – yet dangerous – place."

"Can you take me sometime?" I asked hopefully.

Zakk shrugged. "I would, but I don't know what Boss would think."

I let the conversation drop. Zakk rubbed his eyes again, and I could see dark circles under his eyes. Macavity was keeping him up too late and getting him up too early. He needed sleep badly. I took the book from him and he gave me a small smile. He leaned his head against the big cushion and fell asleep. I leaned against him, and found myself slipping into a peaceful sleep as well.

* * *

"Ahem," came an irritated voice. I woke up to see Macavity standing in front of us, his arms crossed over his chest. I nudged Zakk in his side and he startled.

"What?" He looked up to see Macavity frowning at him. "Oh, hi Boss." Zakk quickly saluted.

"How are those blueprints coming along?" Macavity asked.

"We're making good progress, Sir. I'd say we'll have it done in…maybe a month or two's time."

Macavity nodded. "Good. See to it today that you and Mungojerrie train the new henchcats." He turned to go, but stopped and turned back. "Oh, and be in the Execution Room today. We have ourselves a captured runaway."

Zakk bowed. "Yes, Sir." Macavity turned and left. Zakk gave a big yawn and stretched. "Ugh. I forgot about the new henchcats."

"What are the blueprints for?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, Boss wants us to build some sort of crane. Kinda like a human's."

"A crane?" I had no clue what that was.

"Yeah, it can pick up stuff. Think about a spoon. It's kinda the same concept." I nodded, still not fully understanding. Oh well. I hopped off the cushion and followed Zakk towards the Training Room. We were met by a line of new henchcats for Macavity. I studied them all. One was a black tom with silver speckles around his body. He seemed a bit young to be in this kind of business.

"Good afternoon everyone," Zakk spoke out. "My name is Zakk, and this is my training partner, Kiana. We will be demonstrating what you will be learning during your time here. Everyone line up against the wall." They did as he said. The little black tom looked slightly scared about Zakk. I don't blame him. Most cats who didn't know him or came across his path thought he looked dangerous and scary, but he was actually a big sweetheart. He made me promise not to tell the other henchcats.

We drilled through the bits for a few hours before we dismissed the new henchcats. The two of us headed down to the Execution Room. I was hesitant to go, but eventually caved in. We entered the room to see all the henchcats, including the new ones we just trained, gathering around a queen who was strapped down. She was trembling violently and her fur was soaked from her tears. Macavity walked in and basically announced that she was a prisoner who escaped, but was obviously caught. She pleaded with him to let her go, but he ignored her.

I'll never forget that day I witnessed my first execution. Macavity raised his paw (did I mention he was a magical cat?) and aimed at the frightened queen. Red sparks danced off his paw and he summoned all his magic and released it towards the queen. Lightning flew out of his hands and the room burst with bright light. I ducked to avoid getting blind, and the last thing I heard was the queen's agonizing screams. I buried my face in Zakk's fur, not wanting to look at the scene in front of me. I could hear the henchcats laughing and stomping on the queen's remaining ashes, spitting on it as they left.

Zakk hurried me out of the Execution Room before I could see anything. We sat in our shared room on his bed. He held me tightly while I sobbed into his fur. That queen didn't deserve to die! Macavity was a horrible, horrible tom…and now I was working for him.


	3. Mind Games

**Wow! Thanks everyone for reviewing, favoriting, AND following my story so quickly! **

**Don't forget: if you want to be a character, PM me…just be sure to include your name and description!**

**Also…Macavity kinda swears, but I changed it so you don't see the actual word.**

* * *

Nobody – absolutely nobody – could ever make me feel worse about myself than Macavity. For days, I endured his endless beatings and tauntings. Sure, I was his henchcat, but that didn't stop him. His cruel remarks made me furious, but I held my tongue. Today was another one of those days. Macavity seemed to think that I had let a prisoner escape. Her name was Demeter, and she had been queen – napped from her home. I was the one who guarded her cell, which led Macavity to believe that it was me.

"You're a pathetic excuse of a cat," Macavity hissed as he jabbed his fist into my gut. "A filthy daughter of a mangy Pollicle. No matter how hard you try, you will never please me."

"I'm trying my best," I whispered.

"You're lying," Macavity shot back. "Day and night you try to please me. It's no wonder you're parents gave you up."

"I'm here because you kitten – napped me!" I yelled out before I stopped myself. Oops. Macavity growled and lunged at me. He pinned me to the floor, smacking my face repeatedly. His acid yellow eyes burned with anger as he punched and kicked at me.

"You are a disgrace to your family name!" He cried. "A worthless piece of s**t! No one is going to help you. How can anyone love a mangy streetcat?" He jumped off me and walked over to the door with a sick grin on his face, pleased of his dark work.

"How do you know?" I gasped as I cradled my jaw in my paw.

"Because I'm magic," he replied calmly. "I can tell."

"You're wrong. Plato loved me."

He whipped around and grabbed my neck in a choke – hold. I gasped for air and he closed his paw tighter around my throat. "No. Plato never loved you. He was taught to act that way to drag defenseless queens back to my warehouse. Everything he told you was a _lie_." He released me and I fell to the floor.

"No…" I closed my eyes. Everything between Plato and I…it was all just a big joke. _"But nothing really happened between you two," _I thought to myself. _"Macavity's just playing mind games with you."_

Macavity just smirked and walked out the door. After waiting a few more minutes to make sure he was gone, I hobbled over to see Griddlebone. There, she wrapped up my injuries and gave me pain medication before sending me on my way. I caught up with Zakk in the Recreation Room. He took one glance at my battered body and knew that Macavity had something to do with it. He knew it wasn't me who let Demeter escape, but I told him not to say anything. At this point, I was just relieved to not be executed. That night, I curled up into a ball as tight as my body would allow, and fell into a restless sleep.

_"I'm leaving, Kiana," Plato said quietly._

_"What?" I asked._

_"I have to get out of here," Plato replied. "My father wants me to take over his business – I'm the heir! I can't do it. I can't live like this. I don't want to be like him!"_

_"Don't go!" I pleaded. "Please, Plato! You're my best friend! Don't leave me here alone!"_

_"I'm sorry…" he turned and ran out the door. _

"Plato!" I cried out as I startled awake. My body was covered in a cold sweat as I recalled the dream I just had. That was the day Plato ran away, leaving me and his family behind. I curled my knees up to my chin and let out a soft whimper. Zakk had woken up to me crying out, and he came over to lay in my bed with me. He draped his arm over my side and I buried my face in his chest fur.

I missed Plato terribly. I wished he was here to comfort me. But for now, Zakk would do.

* * *

The black and gold queen ran through the chilly night, desperate to get away from the horrible place which Macavity called his home. She had managed to get Macavity's most loyal henchcat, Zakk, to free her from her cell. She thought about the young queen who guarded her cell. Why would a queen be willing to work for the Napoleon of Crime? She had no time to think about it, though, as the sight of the junkyard came closer to her. Her heart soared. She was home.

Demeter pushed open the gates and ran to the middle of the clearing. She collapsed onto all fours and started hyperventilating. The ruckus caused a few cats to peer outside their warm dens, shivering as the cold air nipped at their ears.

"Demeter?" She looked up to see the familiar maned Maine Coon, Rum Tum Tugger, staring at her in shock.

"H – Help…" she managed to whisper. He picked her up and rushed her over to Jennyanydots's den, where she gasped and instructed him to lay her on the table.

"I'll go get Munk," Tugger said before he disappeared out of the den.

Demeter winced as Jenny began working at her battered body. She looked down to see what Macavity had done to her. She had multiple cuts and bruises from his beatings. The worst was that her back and stomach were sliced open. The blood had eventually stopped flowing out and dried to her fur. Jenny had her mate, Skimbleshanks, sterilize a few paperclips, which she used to clamp the wounds together to stop the excess blood.

"Demeter!" A voice cried from the doorway. She turned her head to see her mate, Munkustrap, and her sister, Bombalurina. "What in Everlasting Cat happened?!"

"M – Macavity took me," Demeter shivered at his name. "He beat me and…and…" she broke down and sobbed heavily into her sister's shoulder. Though she didn't finish saying what the evil tom did to her, he could easily guess. Bombalurina moved aside to let Munk sit next to his mate.

"Shh…" he murmured. "It's alright. You're home."

"Where's Jemima?" Demeter asked as Munk dried her tears. Jemima was her's and Munk's daughter.

"Asleep at Tugger's," Bomba replied. "She kept asking us where you were while you were gone. We thought it'd be best if we said you were on vacation with your owners."

Demeter nodded. "Jemima should stay with you and Tugger for a little while, Bomba. I don't want her seeing me like this."

"We will," Bomba said. "Get some rest. I'll go check on the two rascals." Demeter smiled to herself. It was funny watching Jemima and Tugger together. They usually liked getting into mischief and causing havoc in the junkyard, especially since Munk liked keeping things in order. Tugger usually found enjoyment in making his older brother frazzled and irritated.

Jenny came back into the room, carrying bandages and pain medication. "Munk, I need you to change her bandages once or twice a day, and make sure she takes two pills every morning. See me at the end of the week so I can check Demeter's progress. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to stop by anytime."

Munk nodded and carried Demeter to their den. She leaned against her mate's muscular chest, already feeling safe and protected in his arms. He gently set her in their bed, wrapping the blankets around her fragile body. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.


	4. Macavity's Offer

Not too far away from the junkyard and warehouse, a tall auburn tom was pacing back and forth in his office, clutching a letter and muttering to himself. His two top henchcats, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, leaned against the wall, their eyes following his movements.

"Something botahing yah, Boss?" Jerrie asked.

"My father wrote a letter to me," their boss replied.

"Whot did 'e say?" Teazer, Jerrie's mate, asked.

"He heard about our latest achievement in killing Growltiger and Genghis," he said, reading the letter. "He wants us to join him in his business."

"So...whot ore yah gonna do?" Jerrie wanted to know.

He shrugged. "Take him up on his offer, I guess. He can teach me his ways."

"Yah...yah want tah _join_ 'im?" Teazer was surprised. Their boss nodded.

Their boss, you might be wondering, is Plato. He is also Macavity's son. Plato had once told Macavity that he would never be like him, but alas, his promise wasn't kept. Plato was now feared as much as Macavity. They even had their own names: Plato was known as the Hidden Paw, and Macavity was known as the Napoleon of Crime. The only difference between them was that Plato didn't beat, torture, or execute his prisoners, unless it was under drastic measures.

"Woll...Teazah ond Oi ore gonna go. Need us fah onything else?" Jerrie asked.

Plato shook his head. "Not at the moment. You're dismissed." The Calico mates ran off to their bedroom to talk privately.

"Oi 'ope Boss knows whot 'e's doing," Teazer whispered.

"Moi tah," Jerrie agreed. "But it's best not tah disagree woth Boss."

They hoped to Everlasting Cat that he was making the right choice.

* * *

Back at the junkyard, Demeter was making excellent progress. Her cuts had finally healed to the point where she finally wanted Jemima to see her. As Jemima came rushing into her arms, she talked a mile a minute, telling her all about the mischief she and Tugger got into while she was 'away with her owners'.

"Hey!" Tugger cried. "Not all of it was you! I helped, too!" Jemima had finished saying about the prank they pulled on Pouncival recently. Jemima tried saying she was the one doing it, but Tugger was persistent in saying he helped as well.

Jemima giggled. "Alright, I suppose Uncle Tugger helped a little." Tugger seemed satisfied enough with that answer. She turned back to Demeter. "Mommy, can I pleeease come home now?"

"Don't you like staying with your aunt and uncle?" Munk asked.

"I do...but Uncle Tugger kept trying to kiss on Auntie Bomba," Jemima pretended to gag with disgust. Tugger grinned sheepishly at his older brother.

"Trust me, Dem," Bomba reassured. "I tried getting him to stop."

"But you know me," Tugger replied. "I get what I want." Munk rolled his eyes before leaving to go patrol with his best friend – and second in command – Alonzo.

"So Bomba…" Tugger purred as he sauntered up to his mate. "How about we finish what we started."

"Tugger you flirt," Bomba giggled. They ran off towards their den. Demeter picked Jemima back up and they walked over to the clearing, where the kittens were watching Mistoffelees, a conjurer, performing a magic show.

"Do it again!" Electra cried. Misto sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry Lect. I'm all worn out." The queens pouted, but cheered up when they saw Jemima and Demeter.

"Hey Dem. Hey Jem." Misto greeted as he sat down with the kittens.

"Hey, you rhymed!" Victoria, his sister, pointed out.

"Huh…I'm a poet and I didn't even know it," Misto rhymed. "I can rhyme anytime." The kittens giggled and Jemima sat down with them. They started a game of Truth or Dare. Demeter left them as she heard Etcetera choose a dare.

"Cettie, I dare you to kiss my Uncle Tugger…on the foot!" Jemima said gleefully.

Etcetera blushed and giggled. Demeter paused her walking and turned around. She just HAD to watch this! Tugger, who actually happened to be walking out of his den, caught sight of everyone staring at him and he swaggered over to his fan club.

"Hello my beauties," Tugger winked. Etcetera walked slowly over to her idol with her head bowed. "Hey, what's wrong Cettie?" Before he could react, she dropped onto all fours and gave his foot a quick kiss before scurrying back over to her friends. His facial expression was priceless, and Demeter, Misto, and the kittens laughed until tears ran down their cheeks.

"Cettie and Tugger sitting in a tree, K – I – S – S – I – N – G!" They all sang cheerfully.

"I, uh, ahem, uh," Tugger coughed and tried to regain his dignity. "Oh, coming Munk!" Munk, who had not even called Tugger, heard his name being called and looked over. Tugger frantically waved at him, but Munk gave him the 'quit pestering me' look and walked away.

Demeter shook her head and walked away. Time for another check – up with Jenny.

* * *

"Kiana!" I heard Zakk yelling my name as he ran over to me, pushing cats out of the way. "Kiana!" He tripped over someone's tail and nearly fell on his face.

I laughed. "What?"

"You'll never guess where our next mission – your first mission – is!"

"I'm not gonna guess," I playfully shoved him. "Just tell me."

"Ok, so we're ordered to stake out an enemy's territory."

"Yeah, so?"

"That means we're going…_outside_."

I nearly exploded out of my fur. "Really?! Oh my Everlasting Cat! That is so exciting!"

"I knew you would be," Zakk smiled. "Before we go, I'm going to train you on how to stalk, alright?"

I nodded and we headed towards the Training Room. I bounced with every step I took. I was finally going outside! Practice was over after a couple of hours by the time I learned how to stalk. It was easier said than done. It took me forever to stalk Zakk to the point where he didn't even know where I was. He showed me a few attack and self – defense moves before we headed out to find some lunch.

"Here ya go," Zakk said as he slid my bowl over to me. We were seated in the corner of the Dining Hall again, away from the other henchcats. I peered into my bowl, wondering what we were eating today.

I took a sniff. "What is it?"

"Rice pudding," he replied through a mouthful of the food. "It's really good. Try it!"

I lifted the spoon to my lips and swallowed. A smile formed on my lips. "Hey, this pretty good!"

Zakk nodded. "Today is out lucky day. We rarely get rice pudding."

We sat and talked for a good solid hour, even going back to get seconds. I learned that no one was allowed seconds, except for Zakk. He was the exception. He even managed to get me a second helping. We left and climbed into our bed. All night I dreamed of the outside world. I couldn't wait to taste the fresh air, feel the grass between my paws, and smell the different scents.

Just one little thing in the back of my mind kept me awake: how was I going to do on my very first mission?


	5. Warehouse Visit

**Yeah, this chapter's kinda short. Basically an introduction of the next few chapters, and what was going on in the warehouse when Macavity's henchcats were out on their mission.**

* * *

"Alright, let's move out!" Zakk commanded. The henchcats and I marched out to the front entrance. I was in the back of the line, and Zakk fell into step next to me. "You ready?" He asked.

"More than you could ever imagine," I whispered, feeling slightly dizzy. He gave my paw a quick squeeze as the doors opened.

The bright light was harsh on my eyes. Being locked up in a somewhat lit warehouse, the sunlight made me feel blind. I managed to open my eyes fully after a few seconds…and gasped. The sky stretched above me for as far as I could see. I could hear birds chirping and people talking a distance away. A light breeze stirred the air, and I smelled things I've never smelled before. The warmth from the sun felt good on my fur. Zakk watched me the whole time, a huge grin on his face. He knew how much this meant to me.

"Alright toms, you know where to go," Zakk called out. "We'll be with you shortly." The henchcats nodded and took off to our destination. "Well," he turned his attention to me. I was happily watching a flock of birds pass overhead. "What do you think?"

"The outside world is better than I ever dreamed!" I exclaimed. I found a patch of grass and wandered over to it. I started to move my paw closer to touch it, but stopped. I glanced up at Zakk, who nodded in encouragement. I lifted my paw once more and hesitantly touched the grass. It was so soft! A wide grin broke out onto my face as I nuzzled the ground. Zakk let me explore for a few more minutes before we had to catch up to everyone.

* * *

"Come in," Macavity said as he heard a knock at his office door. He sat at his desk, signing papers and reading over documents. The door opened and he heard pawsteps coming closer to him.

"Father."

Macavity looked up. There stood Plato on the opposite side of the desk. "Plato, my boy, how are you?"

"I've been better," Plato replied. Macavity gestured him towards the empty chairs, and Plato took a seat.

"I guess you've come to talk about my offer?" Macavity said as he put his paperwork away.

"I've already decided."

Macavity cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Plato nodded. "Yes. I'm going to take you up on your offer."

"Really? That was fast."

"I've given it thought," Plato shrugged. "I decided that if we joined, you could teach me your ways."

Macavity smirked slightly. "And to think you once told me that you didn't want to be like me."

"I know. But then I found myself power hungry. I rounded up a few henchcats…and here we are."

"Indeed," Macavity murmured. "Well, why don't we get you settled in? Is your crew here?"

Plato nodded. "First I want you to meet _my_ top henchcats." He snapped his fingers and Jerrie and Teazer walked into the room. Macavity greeted them and shook their hands. "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are my two finest henchcats you will ever meet in my crew. They're known far and wide for their stealing reputation in Victoria Grove."

"Ah, yes, I've heard of the Calico criminals." Macavity led them to his door. "So, welcome to my warehouse. My toms will teach yours anything they don't know yet. Here we sleep four to a room. Can your toms handle that?" Plato nodded. "Good. So, let's get them into their rooms, shall we?"


	6. The First Mission

We stood in front of a tall abandoned building. It was so old it looked like it was going to collapse any second. When I mentioned that to Zakk, he informed me that this building has been standing like that for nearly 100 years, and it wasn't planning on falling anytime soon.

"Who are we stalking, anyways?" I asked as we got into position.

"One of Macavity's enemies. His name is Axel." Zakk motioned for a henchcat to come over to us.

"Yes sir?" The henchcat asked.

"Tell Stan that my group is moving forward. Then, when I give the signal, you'll follow me." The henchcat nodded and ran off to his group. Zakk got down into a crawling motion, so I did the same. We crept up to the building and got into position. We sat for a few minutes when we heard yelling from down below. Zakk tensed up as he heard someone approaching.

"Sir?" The same henchcat from earlier was coming closer, holding tightly to the small black tom with silver speckles. I recognized him. He was one of the new henchcats that we trained – the one that I thought was too young.

"What's the meaning of this?" Zakk asked as he watched the tom squirm in his grasp.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a mole," the henchcat growled. "He works for Axel."

"WHAT?!" Zakk bellowed. The tom stopped moving and stared up at the angry tom. His sudden outburst attracted the attention of Axel's henchcats. They came running out of the building, surrounding us.

"Zakk?" I said shakily. I wasn't ready to die. Maybe back at the warehouse, but now I wasn't ready.

"ATTACK!" He yelled to our crew.

Zakk stayed behind to keep me protected. I hid behind him as he scratched, bit, and killed off Axel's henchcats, one by one. A little while later there was a pile of dead cats around us, and I nearly felt sick. The black tom with silver speckles fell in front of me, bound together and looking terrified. One look at our crew, and I knew what they wanted me to do – kill him off. I raised my paw and the small tom flinched. Looking at the fear in his eyes, my paw fell to my side and I sighed.

"I can't do it," I whispered. Zakk covered my eyes as a member of our team finished the tom off. Suddenly, Zakk pushed me.

"Run Kiana!" I looked over my shoulder and saw a group of henchcats running towards me, ready to kill me for killing one of their own. I bolted away from the building, my heart and adrenaline pumping.

I could hear them getting farther away as I ran for my life. For someone who was locked up her whole life, I sure could run! After a few minutes I didn't heard them anymore, but I knew they were still after me. I looked around and caught sight of a junkyard. Not looking back, I ran inside, dodging the piles of junk. I ran out of breath, and could hear them getting closer. I had to hide! I had learned how to cover my scent, so I ran into a microwave and hid behind some rotting fruit.

"Where'd she go?" I heard someone say.

"I dunno…" another replied. "Her scent just…vanishes…"

"Magic she's magic like Macavity and teleported out of here," someone suggested. Ha! Magical like Macavity? The very thought made me want to laugh.

"Crap…" someone muttered. "All right, let's head back. Boss will be wondering where we went." I listened to their pawsteps walk away. I counted to thirty before exiting the microwave. I slowly crept back out, listening for any movement.

Just then, a thunderous 'boom' echoed through the city. I jumped and turned towards the sound. The building where I just was had blown up and was now collapsing onto the streets below. The faint shouts of the humans could be heard.

_"Everlasting Cat," _I thought with horror. _"Please let Zakk be alright!"_ I thought about running over to make sure Zakk and the other henchcats were ok.

Then I felt a paw on my shoulder.


	7. Zakk's Vow

I squeaked and whirled around to face a black and silver striped Tabby. He was staring at me with an expression I couldn't decipher.

"Who are you?" The Tabby demanded.

"Kiana," I replied.

"How did you find us?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" I was confused. "Find who?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't play coy with me. Do you work for Macavity?"

I gulped. "N – No." His expression softened and he took his paw off my shoulder. "Please help. There were, um, Pollicles chasing after me. Help me hide just in case they come back!"

"I didn't hear any Pollicles…"the Tabby mused.

"They, uh, gave up halfway. I just kept running."

The Tabby nodded. "Very well. Well, at least come inside and warm up." A light rain was falling down from the sky. I blinked the raindrops out of my eyes with my long eyelashes.

"Inside where?" I asked.

"The Jellicle Tribe," the Tabby responded.

"Where's that?"

He chuckled. "You're standing in it right now!" I looked down at my feet, only to see dirt surrounding me. I looked back at him with confusion written across my face. "What I mean is, you're already standing in the center of my tribe. That microwave you hid in? That's the home of a couple fellow Jellicles, Cassandra and Alonzo."

"Cassandra and Alonzo?" I repeated. He nodded and stepped closer to the microwave. He opened the door and removed the small dish resting on the floor, revealing a tunnel that led underground.

"That tunnel leads to their den." He put the dish back and closed the door. "So, if you would follow me to my den, my mate and I will happily let you spend the night there."

For once in my life, I smiled a real smile. And let me tell you something: it felt good! We walked over to an abandoned stove on the opposite side from where the microwave was. I looked around to see the other so – called 'Jellicles', but I didn't see any. The Tabby told me that they were all inside their dens, probably sleeping. He said most Jellicles preferred the night life.

"Dem!" The Tabby called out as we walked inside. "Come here for a second!" A black and gold queen walked out of the bedroom and gave me a warm smile.

"Hello," her voice was filled with warmth. "What's your name?"

The Tabby smacked his forehead. "Oh, I forgot introductions! Kiana, this is my mate, Demeter. And I'm Munkustrap, or Munk, for short."

"Please, call me Dem," Demeter added. "Welcome to our den, Kiana."

"Thanks," I said. "It's very lovely." Sure I may have been locked up for a year, but I certainly knew my manners.

Munk turned back to Dem. "She was being chased by Pollicles," he informed. "I offered to let her stay the night here."

"Perfect!" Dem lit up and pulled me towards the kitchen. "Come. You must be famished!"

As if on cue, my stomach rumbled with hunger. I nodded. "Yes." She dished out what I now knew was Munk's favorite, Mouse Soup. This was much better than rice pudding back at the warehouse!

While we ate, Munk and Dem told me about the different Jellicles. They said there weren't too many cats my age here, only Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie, Mistoffelees, Coricopat, and Tantomile. Dem had a sister, Bombalurina, and Munk had a brother, Rum Tum Tugger. His father was the leader, Old Deuteronomy, and their child was Jemima, a kitten. I wanted to meet her, but she was sleeping over at her friend's den.

"Who's Macavity?" I lied as the conversation died down. I watched Dem tense up and Munk glance at her.

"He's one of our biggest enemies," Munk said. "He used to be a Jellicle, but he was banished after the horrible things he did. He's a conjurer, just like Mistoffelees, who you'll meet later. He actually has a son your age, Plato." My ears perked up. "Yeah, poor tom ran away from his father and we took him in. He left one night – just disappeared."

"What happened to him?" I asked, hoping to get one step closer to finding my old friend.

"No one really knows," Munk said after a short pause. I deflated. "Macavity's not the only enemy we have. We also fear the Hidden Paw. He's just as evil as Macavity, who is also known as the Napoleon of Crime. " Yeah, as if I didn't already know that about the ginger tom.

**Author's Note: At this point, I should mention that no one knows who the Hidden Paw really is. Plato has managed to keep his real identity hidden.**

"Wow. He sounds terrible." Dem seemed to calm down a bit. I made a mental note to ask Munk about that later when she wasn't around.

"Well," Munk stood up. "I'll go fetch you some blankets. Take the couch. It's very comfortable." I helped Dem with the dishes while Munk got my bedding. I bid them good night and got settled into bed. I had never felt so warm, comfortable, and safe in my life. I didn't want it to end.

* * *

"'ere we ore," Jerrie announced to the other three henchcats with him as he looked up from the piece of paper in his paws. "'enchcat Quahtahs, Room M7." They pushed open the doors and peeked inside their new room.

"We're supposed to sleep in _that_?" Marque, one of Plato's henchcats, grimaced as he pointed to the tiny beds. "But they're so tiny!"

Teazer put an arm around his shoulders as best as she could. He was tall and she was short. "It woll be alroight. We con get used tah it."

"I guess you're right," Marque mumbled. Teazer chuckled.

"Oi olways am!" She replied.

"She's roight," Jerrie added. "Even whon she's wrong, she's roight."

"Ond thot's whoy Oi love yah," Teazer said as she nuzzled up to her mate before giving him a quick kiss.

"Yuck!" Eustace, the fourth henchcat, pretended to gag. "Please! Spare us from your PDA!" The four friends laughed and entered their new room, wondering how long their stay would last.

* * *

"Ah, Plato!" Macavity called out as he saw Plato pass by his office. "Come here for a moment."

"Yeah?" Plato asked as he walked over to his desk.

"How are you and your henchcats coming along?" Macavity asked.

Plato shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I just checked on them. Most of them are exploring or talking to your own henchcats."

"Very well," Macavity stood up. "Well, I'd like for you to meet my own top henchcat. Follow me." Macavity led him to the Medical Room, where he was introduced to Griddlebone. A black and tan tom was lying on one of the recovery beds.

"Good afternoon, Sir," Zakk saluted.

"Zakk, this is my son, Plato," Macavity introduced. "You might remember him from when you were both kittens."

Zakk nodded. "Yeah, I remember him."

"Plato, this is Zakk, my own top henchcat. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are to train with him and no one else. His duties are different than the others." Plato nodded and they turned to walk away, but Macavity spun back around. "Zakk, I need that report on Axel."

Zakk grinned. "Taken care of. He and his henchcats are all dead."

"Perfect," Macavity nodded. "Get well."

They left and Zakk growled. Plato was here, and Zakk was NOT happy. He didn't want Kiana to have her heart broken again by him. He remembered that day Plato left. Kiana fell apart. She no longer had that warmth in her eyes and she barely spoke a word. Zakk vowed to not let Kiana get hurt again.


	8. Want to be a Jellicle?

When I awoke, I noticed the den was quiet, so I figured Dem and Munk were asleep. I took note of how warm and comfortable I felt. I decided to go catch a few mice to thank the two cats for letting me sleep on their couch. I got up and folded the blanket before heading out. I stepped outside and sniffed the crisp air. I caught a whiff of a mouse's scent and followed the trail. A gorgeous white mouse was sleeping on the ground, oblivious of my presence. I crouched down, ready to strike. I was about to pounce when –

"WAIT!" A voice called out. I startled and stood back up. The white mouse woke up, noticed me, and scurried away. I turned to face my interrupter. A black and white tuxedo tom was running towards me.

"What?" I asked crossly.

"Don't hunt the white ones," he said. "Those mice were trained. Jenny would have a fit."

"Jenny?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jennyanydots. You know, the Gumbie Cat?" He looked at me more closely. "Oh, wait. You're not from around here. Never mind."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Well, actually, Munkustrap found me and let me stay the night with him and Demeter."

"Really?" The tuxedo looked surprised. "Munk doesn't usually allow outsiders inside the tribe."

"I was being chased by Pollicles," I lied and shrugged. "He just offered to hide me for the time being."

"Alright. Well, I'm Mistoffelees, or Misto, for short." He smiled.

"Mistoffelees? Munk told me you were a conjurer. I'm Kiana."

"Nice to meet you. And yes, I am." Misto licked his lips and rubbed his hands together, summoning blue sparks. "So, why don't I conjure us up some mice?" I nodded, eager to see his magic in action. He muttered a few words under his breath and flicked his paws once. Before my eyes sat a pile of fresh mice. He offered me three and took one for himself. He helped me bring the mice over to Munk's and Dem's den. He bid me farewell and I entered the stove.

The den was still quiet, which meant they were still asleep. I laid the mice in front of me and waited for them to get up. Not two minutes later, I heard one of them stir awake and stretch, giving a small grunt. Most likely Munk. I heard him wake up Dem and they walked out to the living room.

Dem smiled as she entered the room. "Good morning, Kiana! What's all this?"

I pushed the two mice towards them, keeping one for myself. "I went out to hunt. It's just a little 'thanks' for letting me stay here."

"Oh, it's no problem," Munk said as he bit into the mouse. He looked thoughtful as he chewed. "Say, Kiana, what would you say to becoming a Jellicle?"

I paused my eating. "W – What?"

"Oh! That would be wonderful!" Dem squealed. "You could have a den of your own and make so many new friends!"

"A den of my own?" I rubbed my whiskers. I could get away from Macavity! But…maybe I didn't want to leave him. What if Plato ever came back? Macavity was my only way to find Plato. "That sounds great! But I also live with my, uh, owners. Do I still live with them?"

"Of course!" Munk said. "Most of the cats here, including myself, have owners. You are able to visit them as often as you want and how long you stay there."

"Ok," I smiled. "I'd like to become a Jellicle."

"Just one thing," Munk said. "You have to get permission from Old Deuteronomy."

* * *

"Oi! Boss!" Teazer yelled from across the room, getting Plato's attention. Plato stood up and walked over to his henchcats.

"Yeah?" Plato asked.

"Jerrie ond Oi were jost in the junkyoird," Teazer said. "Looks loike they got themselves a new addition."

"Really? Who?" Though Plato left the junkyard, he still liked hearing the stories that Jerrie and Teazer told him. He liked hearing about his old friends and 'family'.

"Didn't 'eah 'er name," Jerrie replied. "Quite the little beauty." Teazer smacked his arm. "Sorrah Teazah. Yah know Oi only 'ave eyes fah yah."

"Mhm," Teazer rolled her eyes. "Soy, Boss, weren't yah looking tah 'ave a moite?"

Plato nodded. "I've been thinking about it. Why?"

"Yah should check out the queen ot the junkyoird," Jerrie said. "She moight be yah type."

"And what exactly is my type?" Plato asked in amusement.

"Strong, independont, fieahce yet gentle ot the same toime," Teazer listed. "But she seemed shy os woll."

"Ond she looks loike she could kick yah butt," Jerrie announced will glee.

Plato cocked an eyebrow. "Alright. For your sake, I'll go check her out. I'm not making any promises, though." Plato left the warehouse and the Calico mates high – pawed each other. Maybe once Plato had a mate, he would settle down and forget his business with Macavity.

They could only hope.


	9. Blind Date

Plato ran down the familiar path that led to the junkyard. He could smell the stale scents from his family from over the years. He was able to describe each one and who it belonged to, though there were some new ones, which were most likely the kittens he never knew. He paused his running as he heard voices. He hid behind a pile of junk and took a deep breath. Maybe no one would recognize him. At least no one knew he was the Hidden Paw…

As he hid, he heard the familiar voice of Munkustrap and Jennyanydots telling Rum Tum Tugger to quit acting like himself around the kittens. Plato smiled. He had not forgotten about the Rum Tum Tugger. He had given Plato tips on queens and how to dance. Actually, Plato had dropped the pelvic – thrust after a while. He felt like he wasn't attracting any queens with it, and besides, it was Tugger's famous move.

"Wait…do you smell something?" He heard Munk say. Plato realized they could smell his scent.

"Alright," Plato muttered to himself. "Here I go." He popped out from his hiding spot and walked over to the three Jellicles.

"Who are you?" Munk demanded to know.

"I know you from somewhere…" Jenny murmured as she peered at him.

"This might trigger your memory," Plato grinned slyly. He backed away a few feet and began dancing the moves Tugger taught him, including the pelvic – thrust. He watched as Tugger's eyes widen and grin broadly.

"Plato!" Tugger exclaimed happily. He ran over and grabbed him into a huge hug.

"Can't – breathe – " Plato squirmed in Tugger's tight grasp.

Tugger let him go. "Sorry buddy," he laughed.

"Plato?" and Jenny repeated at the same time.

"Hey!" Plato smiled.

"Where did you go?" Munk asked.

Plato shrugged. "Out and about. Exploring the world."

"We missed you so much!" Jenny cried as she hugged him.

The four cats walked back to the tribe, where everybody greeted Plato with warmth and happiness. They had all missed him, and truth be told, he missed them, too. He was introduced to the kittens, where a pure white kitten, Victoria, gave him a small smile. He winked, which made her blush. While they were walking around, Plato kept his eyes open for the mysterious queen Jerrie and Teazer were talking about. He didn't see her, but didn't give up.

* * *

"Oh. My. Everlasting Cat!" Etcetera cried. I turned to see Etcetera, Electra, Jemima, and Victoria running into Munk's den.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There's a cute tom outside," Jemima giggled. "I think Victoria's got a crush!"

Victoria turned a faint shade of pink. "I do not!" She retorted. "He's just…very good – looking."

"And guess what, Kiana?" Electra asked. "He's your age!"

I smirked. "What's his name?"

"Plato."

Plato…Plato…Plato…that name rang in my ears as Electra told me his name. The kittens looked at me worriedly as I hitched my breath. I grabbed the wall and I felt myself get dizzy. The kittens rushed to my side and held me.

"Are you alright?" Jemima asked. "I can get Jenny if we need – "

"No, I'm fine," I replied. "It's just…I know him."

"You do?" They all asked.

I nodded. "We were friends at one time. But…he left one day."

"I have an idea!" Etcetera cried. We turned to her. "We'll arrange a dinner between you two. We won't say who he's going on the date with, so you'll be the surprise!"

"That's not a bad idea," I said thoughtfully. "Alright," I smiled. "Let's do it!"

* * *

"Do you know who it is?" Tugger asked Plato.

"Not a clue," Plato replied as he ran a brush through his head fur.

"Looks like my pelvic – thrust worked," Tugger grinned.

"Uh huh," Plato replied. They exited his den and walked to the clearing. The queens giggled and gave Plato the directions of where he was supposed to meet his blind date. _"If my father could see me now," _Plato thought. _"Everlasting Cat, I hope this goes well." _As he rounded the corner, he saw a brown and black striped queen sitting on the rock and gazing at the moon. He hesitantly stepped up to her. "Uh, are you waiting for someone named Plato?"

I froze when I heard his voice. I turned to see the familiar tall white and auburn tom staring at me. I nodded.

"Yes," I replied.

"You look…familiar," Plato murmured.

"That's because you do know me," I smiled. I lowered my voice and looked around to make sure we were alone. "I know who you are. You're Macavity's son. Think back to when you were a kitten and living in the warehouse. There was a kitten you used to know."

"The only kitten I knew was a queen, and her name was Kiana." He watched me smile at my name and give a slight nod. "Wait…_Kiana_?"

"Plato!" I cried and he grabbed me into a hug.

"Kiana," Plato said into my head fur. "I never, _ever _wanted to leave you there by yourself. You have to believe me. I wanted to come back for you, but I couldn't get passed the henchcats. I thought about you every day, hoping you were alright."

"I'm fine now," I said into his chest. "Someone else watched out for me while you were gone – Zakk."

"Yeah, I know Zakk," Plato replied.

"But you're here now," I continued. "And now I'm better than ever."

Plato smiled, but then turned serious. "How…how did my father treat you while I was gone?"

I grimaced. "Horribly. It got worse when you left." Plato growled. "Well, enough chit – chat. Let's go on our date!"

He held my paw and kissed the top of my head. "Let's go."


	10. The Date

Plato led me to a fancy restaurant for cats called Chez Feline. A waiter led us to a cozy booth near the back corner that was lit with a single candle. I thought it looked romantic, and blushed slightly when Plato pushed my chair in. I noticed that the candlelight radiated his fur quite nicely. It seemed to make his auburn color darken and his white fur brighter.

"Have you been here before?" Plato asked as he handed me a menu.

I shook my head. "I was only recently let out of the warehouse."

"That's right," he said. "By the way, how _did_ you get out? I'm surprised my father let you go."

I nervously drummed my paw on the edge of the table. "Um, well, he didn't exactly 'let me go'. I kinda…I kinda became his henchcat."

"You _what_?!" Plato exclaimed. I could see his muscles tense, which made him look more muscular than normal.

"Shh!" I whispered frantically. Cats were starting to look at us after that quick outburst. "Look, it was the only way I could get out of that cell. Plato, I want freedom, and that was the only choice. Look, if I was still there, I wouldn't be sitting here with you right now. Actually, I wouldn't see you at all."

_"Yes, you would have," _Plato thought to himself. _"Considering now I'm working with my father." _He then said, "I know. But I'm sure we would have seen each other eventually."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Who knows?" The waiter came back to take our orders.

"Do you know what you want?" Plato asked. I nodded and he made the gesture for me to order first.

"I'll have the Mouse Soup, please," I smiled. I ordered that because it was Munk's favorite dish, and quite frankly, it was delicious.

"I'll take the Fish Tacos," Plato ordered as he handed our menus over. The waiter nodded and hustled away.

"So, where did you go?" I asked quietly when the waiter was gone. Plato knew what I meant.

"He wanted me to take over his business." I knew he was talking about Macavity. "I didn't want to be like him. I left that life for a reason. But leaving you, Kiana, was hard. It was the one thing I wish I could take back."

"I missed you a ton," I admitted.

He grinned. "I missed you, too. How's Zakk?"

"Fine," I answered. I was surprised he remembered his name. I only mentioned him once.

Before I could ask him a question about himself, our food was served and we dug in hungrily. We laughed and talked about random things, even about Tugger. Plato had finished telling me a story when they were all kittens (such as Munk, Dem, Alonzo, Cassandra, Tugger, etc.), they were dared to act like the opposite gender for the day. So toms had to be queens, and queens had to be toms. Old Deuteronomy had stopped by the tribe at that time, and he was confused to see everyone acting like their exact opposite. It took him forever to figure out what they were doing. Plato said that watching the queens trying to pelvic – thrust like Tugger was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. Eventually, we left Chez Feline and he took me to his favorite bar, the Tabby Strip. We didn't drink, but we danced for a long time. Anytime a tom would try to wink, talk, or dance with me, Plato merely made sure that wasn't possible. I giggled at the way Plato was acting. It felt wonderful to be with my best friend again.

"Plato?" I asked. We were sitting in the park. Plato was leaning back slightly, and I had my head resting on his muscular chest.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of someone called the 'Hidden Paw'?" I felt him stiffen for a nanosecond.

"I've heard of him," he finally answered. "Why?"

"I just heard Munk talking about him and how he was almost as famous as Macavity. I just wondered if you knew him since you're Macavity's son."

_"More than you know,"_ Plato thought. "No, I never met him. I think he came around when I was away from the warehouse."

"Oh…"

"Worried he might get you?" Plato teased.

I playfully swatted his arm. "_No_! The chances of him getting me are the same as, oh, I don't know, Tugger learning to behave in front of the queen kittens."

He chuckled. "He might not be as bad as everyone says. Maybe he just wants to be good? But don't worry. I'll protect you from him."

"It's not him I'm worried about," I admitted. "It's just…I don't want to lose the cats I love. I couldn't stand to see Jemima, Munk, Demeter, or even you hurt."

"I think I can handle myself," Plato winked. He sighed heavily and stood up. "Come on. We should probably head back. I'm sure the kittens will want to hear all about our date." He winked again.

"I feel bad, though," I replied as he took my paw. "I think Victoria had a small crush on you."

He grinned. "I think she's a little young. Besides, then who would you call your tomfriend? _Tugger_?"

"Yes," I replied with a fake dreamy expression. "I want the Rum Tum Tugger to be my tomfriend. We'll ditch you and Bombalurina and secretly elope away from the junkyard, where we'll make lots and lot of kittens."

"Oh, good." We laughed and happily walked back to the junkyard.

When we arrived, Plato walked me to my new den, which was just a few feet away from Munk's. I started to head inside, but Plato stopped me. He leaned down and caught me by surprise when he lips brushed against mine. He waited a few seconds to see if I would pull away, and when I didn't, he leaned down again, pressing his lips to mine this time. I felt as though a thousand of those human explosives (what do they call them? Fireworks, I believe.) were shooting out of me. Everlasting Cat…this was nice! He pulled away after a few seconds with a smirk on his face, noticing how dizzy I was. Hey, can I help it? That kiss was…was…breathtaking!

"See you tomorrow," he whispered into my ear, sending a chill down my spine.

"Tomorrow," I agreed. He waved goodbye and I slipped into my den. As soon as the door was closed, I started grinning wildly and dancing like nobody was watching. I silently whooped and cheered before heading to bed.

On the other side of the junkyard, Plato was doing the exact same. He jumped on his pile of blankets, lying on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Jerrie and Teazer were right," Plato said out loud. "She's perfect. Just…how will I keep her safe from me, as well?"


	11. Back to the Warehouse

When I woke up, I giggled like a little kitten. Did last night really happen with Plato? As I combed my head fur, a knock came at my door. I opened it to see Plato smiling down at me. He gave me a quick kiss, and I moved aside to let him in. He plopped down on my couch and reached over to me. I curled up next to him, burying my face in his chest. I had missed him so much. I needed to be near him as much as possible.

"How are you this morning, love?" Plato's voice was muffled by my head fur. I loved it when he called me 'love'. It made butterflies in my stomach.

"Great!" I replied. "And yourself?"

He smiled. "Better than I used to be. What are your plans for today?"

I shot up and groaned. "Oh no…I totally forgot!" He looked worried that something was wrong. "I have to go back to Macavity's today. He'll come searching for me at any moment."

Plato grimaced. "Oh…that's too bad." He smiled down at me again. "I wanted to spend some more time with you." He ran his paw down my back. Oh, there goes the butterflies again.

"I'll come see you as soon as I can," I promised. We stood up and exited the den.

"At least come back tomorrow. I…I have plans, too."

"Alright." He gave me a kiss and took off.

* * *

Days had passed since I was at the warehouse. I'm sure Macavity thought I had run away or something. Hopefully I wouldn't be punished badly. I burst through the warehouse doors and noticed Zakk was pacing back and forth anxiously. He turned to see me running towards him.

"I'm here!" I announced breathlessly. "I'm here!"

"Where have you been?!" Zakk asked. "Macavity's been asking for you! No one has seen you in days!"

"I was…hiding from Axel's henchcats, remember?"

He looked me up and down. "Uh huh. So why are you glowing?"

"What?" I looked down at myself.

"I meant metaphorically," he explained. "Why are you so…I dunno…happy? The warmth in your eyes are back."

"You'll never guess who I came across again!" I cried. "Plato came back!"

Zakk narrowed his eyes for a brief second. "Where?"

"Uh…uh…we found each other in the park," I said hurriedly.

"Fine," Zakk waved me off. "But go see Macavity. He's been waiting for you." I nodded and took off.

Zakk tightened his lips and clenched his paws. Plato was back in her life. He knew Kiana would get hurt again – he just knew it. He ran off to find Plato, and sure enough, he was in the Training Room – alone. Plato turned in time to see Zakk angrily approaching him, but didn't have enough time to react. Zakk slammed Plato against the wall and pinned him.

"Hey!" Plato cried.

"I know what you're doing," Zakk growled. "I won't allow for you to hurt her again."

"I'm not going to hurt her," Plato replied.

"Shut up," Zakk spat. "She is my good friend and I don't want to see her fall into depression again. Do you have _any_ idea what she went through when you left? Oh wait, you don't care."

Plato growled and slammed Zakk against the wall. "I DO care about her!" Plato narrowed his eyes and gripped Zakk tighter. "Listen here and listen good: you will NOT say ANYTHING about me being here and working for my father. You will act as though you never saw me. If I find out you do say something, I'll personally make sure you never see the light again. Got it?"

Zakk gulped. He knew he was strong, but Plato was stronger. "Y – Yes."

"Good." Plato released his hold and backed up. Without another glance, Plato ran out of the room. Zakk stood up and went to find Kiana.

* * *

"Macavity?" I knocked on his door.

"Enter," his voice replied. I hesitantly opened the door, and Macavity glanced up from his desk. At my sight, he stood up and walked over to me. "Where have you been?" He growled.

"I, uh, was hiding," I answered. "Some henchcats from the mission on Axel were coming after me. Zakk told me to run, so I followed his orders. I just waited a few days until I was sure it was safe."

"Zakk did mention that," Macavity rubbed his whiskers in thought.

"Um, Sir?" I started. "Well, when I was hiding, an elderly couple found me and took me in. I was wondering, is it ok if I still live with them part – time? I'll still come back to the warehouse."

"Fine," he huffed. "But only for part – time. You are still my henchcat."

I bowed. "Thank you."

_"Do not let her know I'm working for you," _a voice whispered in Macavity's mind.

_"What Plato?" _Macavity asked.

_"Kiana does not need to know I am working for you. Trust me."_

_"Alright."_ The voice then disappeared, and Macavity focused his attention back on me. "Well, since you're here, why don't you help the new henchcats clean up? They're in the Dining Hall." I bowed and exited the room. I wonder what he meant by 'new henchcats'. I didn't realize there were any new ones.

I ran down to the Dining Hall, where I helped them clean up the warehouse. Plato had instructed them to not say anything about him. He told them to lie and saw they worked for Macavity. I had learned their names, and made friends with one of the queen Calicos, Rumpleteazer. She seemed familiar. I think I saw her at the junkyard, but who knows? There were a lot of Calicos around the city.

I couldn't wait to see Plato tomorrow.


	12. Keeping Secrets

**I wasn't too happy with this chapter =/ sorry that this chapter kinda sucks.**

* * *

The next morning, Zakk and I met Plato outside the warehouse to have breakfast together. I thought it was great that Plato wanted to bring Zakk. Now we could all be together! Plato glanced at Zakk before planting a kiss on my lips. He took my paw, and I noticed Zakk seemed a tad uncomfortable. So, I slinked my arm through Zakk's arm. He looked at me and I smiled, earning a smile back.

"Lucky me," I said happily. "I have _two_ handsome toms escorting me to breakfast."

I thought we were going to go hunting, and when I turned to head to the park, I felt a small tug and turned to see Plato grinning at me. He led Zakk and I to a small breakfast nook called Benny's Breakfast. We were led to a table and given menus. Plato smirked when he saw me staring at him with an accusing expression.

"Plato," I whined. "You can't keep spoiling me like this."

"Why not?" Plato argued. "You're my queenfriend!" I sighed and looked over at Zakk.

"What are you getting?" I asked. Zakk shrugged.

"Get anything you want," Plato added. "It's on me."

The waitress came by and took out orders. I watched how she acted around Plato. She smiled and touched his muscular arm and tried to make him look at her. He never gave her a glance. He kept his gaze on me. The waitress gave me a dirty look and gave up, finally flouncing away.

"Wow…" I muttered under my breath.

"So, Plato," Zakk spoke up. "Tell me about yourself."

Plato smiled. "I'm sure Kiana told you everything you need to know about me."

"_Everything_?" Zakk inquired. Plato nodded. "But I'm sure Kiana was aware that you –OOF!" Plato kicked Zakk under the table.

"That you what?" I asked.

"That I'm…allergic to milk," Plato finished. I nodded slowly. Plato and Zak glanced quickly at each other. There was something – and I'm not sure what – that passed between them. We finished breakfast, and I was about to head over to the junkyard. Plato said he'd catch up with me later, and that he had some business to attend. I waved to Zakk and Plato before running back to the junkyard.

* * *

"Plato?" Plato turned to see Macavity walking towards him with a curious expression.

"Yeah?" Plato asked.

"Where have you been?" Macavity got a closer look at Plato. "And why do you seem so giddy?"

"I have a queenfriend," Plato admitted.

"Who is it?"

"I'd rather not say," Plato answered. "Anyways, did you happen to see Jerrie and Teazer anywhere?"

"They went to their owner's house," Macavity said. Plato knew they weren't really. They don't have owners. They actually live part – time in the junkyard with the Jellicles.

"Thanks."

Macavity gave an evil smirk when Plato was gone. Macavity had been forming a plan in his mind, and he knew exactly how it was going to work.

* * *

"How was it?!" The queen kittens had bombarded me with questions as soon as I stepped inside the clearing.

"What did you do?" Jemima asked.

"Did you have fun?" That was Electra.

"Did he kiss you?" Etcetera asked with a dreamy expression. "That would be so romantic."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" I laughed. "He took me to a restaurant and we also went dancing. I had a lot of fun, and I know he did, too. And yes, he did kiss me." The queens squealed with delight.

"Oh my Everlasting Cat!" Etcetera cried. "Now we can go on double dates! You and Plato, and me and Tuggy!"

"Dream on," Electra playfully swatted Etcetera's tail.

Jemima rolled her eyes and grinned slyly at me. "So do you, you know, like him?" She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

I blushed. "Yes."

"Hey, there he is now!" Electra cried, pointing over to him. He was in deep conversation with Jerrie and Teazer. They noticed us staring at them and they came over. Teazer was smiling at me with a twinkle in her eye.

"'ello everyone!" Jerrie greeted. "Moind if we toike Kiana away from yah?"

"No, not at all," Jemima winked. "Go get her, 'tiger'," she whispered to Plato.

He rolled his eyes and took my paw. We went on a stroll with Jerrie and Teazer, and we had a great time. I never wanted my days with Plato to end, but it had to, and I had to go back to the warehouse. We waved to Plato, and I saw the three cats exchange an anxious glance. Something was up, but I shook it off.

* * *

"Ond 'ow long do yah plon on keeping this from 'er?" Teazer demanded to know.

Plato sighed. "I don't want her finding out. It's hard enough trying to keep my presence here unknown."

"She's bound tah foind out yah the 'idden Paw ot some point," Jerrie pointed out.

"I know," Plato snapped. "But I can't keep making up business meetings and stuff to come back here. She'll see me eventually."

"Whoiy don't yah just tell 'er?" Teazer suggested.

"And say what?" Plato said sarcastically. ''Hey Kiana. I know this might be a surprise, but I'm really the Hidden Paw'?"

"She moight undahstand."

"I doubt it," Plato replied. "The other day she asked me about the Hidden Paw. She claimed she wasn't scared of him, but that she didn't want to lose her friends and family to him."

"'ow'd thot moike ya feel?" Jerrie asked.

"Like a low – life Pollicle," Plato answered. "I hate keeping secrets from her."

Plato turned and slammed his fist against the concrete wall. Jerrie and Teazer sighed and left the room. How long would it be before she finds out he's the Hidden Paw?


	13. Uncovering the Truth

**This chapter is really short. It will be made up in the next chapter, though :)**

* * *

_"Plato is not who you think he is."_

All night, a voice was whispering strange things about Plato in my mind. It told me that Plato was lying to me, telling me things that weren't true. Strangely, it sounded a little like Macavity's voice. I mean, sure he acted suspicious sometimes, but maybe it's just who he is. I sat upright. Come to think of it, since I'm his queenfriend, shouldn't he be telling me _everything_? I decided to find out once and for all what was going on with Plato.

"Sorry, love," Plato was saying. "I won't be able to spend the day with you."

"_I know_," I thought to myself.

I waited a few seconds when he was gone, and then followed after him, making sure to stay hidden the entire time. I followed him to the warehouse. What in Everlasting Cat was he doing here? Well, he's Macavity's son, I reminded myself. He can be here whenever he wants. I slipped through the door and hid behind the boxes and random junk scattered around the area. I watched as he made his way into Macavity's office. I pressed my ear against the door.

"The plans are coming along?" I heard Macavity ask.

"Yes," Plato answered. "My henchcats and I are ready."

"_Plato has henchcats_?" I thought.

"That is," Plato added. "Unless you'd like for your own henchcats to do it?"

"No, no," Macavity said. "Yours will do fine. And they have no idea?"

"Not that I know of," Plato replied. "They don't suspect anything."

"Good. Everything is working," I could hear the sickening pleasure in Macavity's voice. "Well then, I need to go into town. Will you join me?"

"Sure."

I ran and hid behind a crate when the door opened. I waited until they were gone before I entered Macavity's office. I had to find out which room belonged to Plato. I searched through the filing cabinet and opened the folder marked 'Room Arrangement'. Aha! He was in a private suite, Suite A1. I closed the file and return it to its place. I snuck down the hall to the private suites and slipped into A1. Yep. This was Plato's room – I could smell his scent everywhere.

I felt horrible for what I was doing, but I had to know what was going on with him. I opened his drawers and found folders labeled 'Potential Targets', 'Terminated Targets', and 'Mission Documents'. Every paper I pulled out had the name 'Hidden Paw' written on it a few times. I flipped through them. There was stuff written about how a mission went, which cats were eliminated and such, and more.

Suddenly, as I read through the documents, images from the past filled my mind. Everything I asked him about the Hidden Paw and the way he tensed up when I did, all those times he ran off for some 'business meeting', his glances with Zakk, everything! I knew exactly what – or should I say who – he was. I sat back on my hind paws, numb.

"Plato is the Hidden Paw…" I whispered.

I picked up the latest 'Potential Targets' document. It contained the pictures of familiar faces.

"He's going to kill the Jellicles…"


	14. The Hurt of Two Little Words

**I was actually pretty happy with this chapter…even if it is a bit sad and dark. Enjoy!**

* * *

Plato was the Hidden Paw, and he was going to kill the Jellicles. I was too numb and shocked to move. The papers I held flittered to the ground. What was I going to do? Everything that Plato told me was a lie. Macavity was right – he was always right.

_"You're wrong. Plato loved me."_

_Macavity whipped around and grabbed my neck in a choke – hold. I gasped for air and he closed his paw tighter around my throat. "No. Plato never loved you. He was taught to act that way to drag defenseless queens back to my warehouse. Everything he told you was a lie." He released me and I fell to the floor._

_"No…" I closed my eyes. Everything between Plato and I…it was all just a big joke. "But nothing really happened between you two," I thought to myself. "Macavity's just playing mind games with you."_

I snapped back to reality when I heard a noise coming from the hall. I quickly shoved the papers and folders back into their original and ran to the door. The door opened and Plato walked in. He froze when he saw my tear – stained face.

"Kiana?" He said quietly. He tried reaching out to me. I shoved him backwards.

"Stay away from me you filthy son – of – a – Pollicle!" I screamed.

He looked stunned. "W – What?"

"I know everything," I hissed. "I know who you really are, _Hidden Paw_." His jaw snapped open. "That's right. And I know your little plan for killing the Jellicles."

"Kiana, you have to understand – " He started to say.

"Understand what?" I cried. "How you are the second most evil cat in the world? Plato, you kill cats for a living like your father! How can you even _think_ about killing our friends and loved ones?!"

"Kiana…I…"

"No," I interrupted. "Just stay away from me. I can't believe you. I trusted you, and now look where we are. We're through." It stung me to say those last two words, but it had to be done.

He truly looked upset and hurt. "Kiana…" he choked out through a tight throat. "Please…"

Without another look back, I walked out the door. I slammed the door behind me as I left. I blindly made my way to my room, where I flung myself on my bed and sobbed. Back in the room, Plato was angrily cursing at himself and taking his anger out on his wall.

"Stupid…" Plato muttered. He whirled around and slammed his fist against the wall. "How could I be so _stupid_?"

He lost Kiana. He never meant to hurt her. He knew he was dangerous, but he would keep her safe and protected – even from himself. But it was too late now. He winced as he remembered that Zakk had threatened to kill him if Plato ever hurt her when Kiana was out of earshot.

"_Oh Everlasting Cat_," Plato thought miserably. "_Zakk's gonna hate me_…"

* * *

Macavity had emerged from his hiding spot when he heard Kiana storm out of the room. He smiled wickedly, knowing that his plan had worked. He was the one who whispered thoughts in her mind about Plato. Macavity had figured out that it was Kiana who Plato was dating. He wanted his son to hurt, to feel pain. The one way to really get to him was through Kiana. Now Plato would go through with the plan on killing the Jellicles. He just had to make Plato miserable and angry enough, and he knew exactly how to do it. He chuckled darkly to himself before heading to his own chambers.

* * *

I didn't know how much time had passed, but I didn't care. Teazer came in once in a while to check on me and coax me out of bed, but I refused. I never even went to dinner. Teazer brought me back something to eat, but it remained untouched on my nightstand. I sat in my bed, miserable and angry. I didn't care if I was making Macavity mad for missing training and missions. I never wanted to see that low – life Pollicle again.

"Kiana?" I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Zakk peering down at me, a worried expression on his face.

"Hi," I replied glumly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I found out Plato is the Hidden Paw," I replied. "He's going to kill the Jellicles."

"What else happened?" He sat on the edge of my bed and held my paw, a look of comfort and worry in his eyes.

"He hurt me – "

"WHAT?!" Zakk yelled. He jumped off my bed and clenched his fists angrily. "I'm gonna kill him! I _knew_ he was gonna hurt you! He should never have laid a paw on you!"

I caught on quickly to what he meant. "NO! No, Zakk!" I grabbed his paws. "He didn't physically hurt me. I broke up with him when I found out. I meant that he hurt my emotions. You didn't let me finish."

He calmed down a bit, but he was still tense. "I'm still gonna take my revenge on him."

"Please don't," I whispered. "It'll just make things worse. Please don't do anything."

His hardened eyes softened when he gazed at me. "Fine. But if he ever _does _lay a paw on you, don't hold me back." I gave a small smile. Zakk was so protective. Zakk eventually coaxed me out of my bed and linked his arm around mine. I kept my head down in fear of seeing Plato, but Zakk reassured that he was gone.

"Hello Kiana." I looked up to see Macavity looking down at me. "Why so sad?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright. Well, I'm here if you ever want to talk." What was up with Macavity, and why was he being so…so _nice_ all of a sudden? Why did he care what I was feeling? Nothing made sense anymore. I decided to go clear my head and visit the Jellicles. Besides, this might be the last time I ever see them.


	15. An Unexpected Twist

**I'm not...quite sure...what to think of this chapter =/**

* * *

"Hiya Kiana!" I heard Pouncival call from on top of the rocking chair. He did a backflip and landed on his hind paws in front of me.

"Hi Pounce," I greeted.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Came for a visit," I smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Well, all the kittens and I are about to play 'Truth or Dare'. Wanna join?"

"Sure." Pounce led me to a group where the kittens and even a few older cats were going to play. I sat in between Tugger and Jemima.

Tugger leaned down towards me. "How's Plato?" He winked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Has he, you know, put the 'moves' on you yet?"

I tightened my lips. There was no way I was going to cry in front of everyone. "No," I said at last. "He hasn't." Tugger could tell something was wrong, but didn't push the conversation – something he normally liked doing.

"Ok, I'll go first," Pounce announced. "Tumble, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Tumblebrutus answered.

"I dare you to climb on top of the tallest junk pile and dance/sing 'Rum Tum Tugger," Pounce said.

Tumble bit his lip and winced. I learned that he was very shy and didn't like being in the center of attention. But, he did as he was told. I must say: he was quite the singer and dancer. He was almost as good as Tugger! So, the game continued after a while, and then everyone left to go have lunch. I, on the other hand, had to go back to the warehouse.

I trudged my way over and slowly opened the door. A few days had passed since I had seen Plato, but I knew he was still at the warehouse. Zakk greeted me and escorted me to the Dining Hall, where I saw Plato again for the first time after the couple of days. He glanced up but quickly looked back down again when he saw me. My heart was telling me to go talk to him, but I forced myself not to.

"Good afternoon Kiana and Zakk," Macavity said as he walked up to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Plato watching us.

"Good afternoon," Zakk and I replied in unison.

"Kiana, do you mind if I speak with you alone?" Macavity glanced at Zakk, who took it as his cue to leave. Zakk went to grab us both lunch and grab us a table.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to ask you something," Macavity smiled. "I know we got off on the wrong paw over the year, but I found myself constantly thinking about you in a way I didn't think possible."

"Oh?" I replied, aware that Plato was still listening.

"I've never done this before," Macavity admitted as he ran his paw through his head fur. "Would you…would you consider going on a date with me?"

I heard Plato give a low growl and clench his paw. Smirking to myself, I looked straight into Macavity's yellow eyes. "Yes, I would love to."

_"Perfect,"_ Macavity thought to himself. "Meet me by my office around 7."

"Sounds good," I smiled. He walked away and I walked over to Zakk. I could feel Plato's eyes following me.

"Plato's staring at you," Zakk commented with a mouth full of food.

"Is he?" I pretended to not notice.

"What did Macavity want?" Zakk wanted to know.

"Would you believe me if I told you he asked me on a date?"

Zakk nearly choked on his food. "Get real. Are you serious?"

I laughed. "As serious as a cat preying on a mouse." We chatted for a while before leaving the Dining Hall. As we walked away, I could feel the intense eyes of Plato staring at the back of my head.

* * *

"What did my father want with Kiana?" Plato asked Zakk when they were alone.

"Nothing really," Zakk lied.

"I don't believe you," Plato said. "Why are you lying?"

"Why'd you hurt my good friend?" Zakk retorted.

"Fine," Plato huffed.

Zakk eyed Plato with narrow eyes. "He asked her on a date."

Plato's eyes bugged out of his head. "What?!" Zakk nodded. "Does she know what she's getting into?!"

"Well, I guess that's too bad on your part," Zakk said sarcastically. "Maybe next time you'll think twice about keeping secrets."

Plato sighed heavily. "I know. I wish I could take everything back."

"Karma's a Pollicle, ain't it?" Zakk added. "Guess you'll have to deal with the fact that your father and ex – queenfriend are now _dating_."

Plato shuddered. "There's gotta be a reason as to why he's doing this. He doesn't just take an interest in someone so quickly…"

Zakk growled. "Listen here, Plato. You will leave her alone. Don't go messing with her emotions again. I don't think she'll be able to handle it. You've damaged her enough."

With a warning growl, Zakk spun around and walked away. Plato stayed where he was, thinking about the conversation he just had. Why did his father take an interest in her so suddenly? Whatever. He went to the junkyard to see Tugger.


	16. Game On

I met Macavity by his office at 7 as planned. I combed my fur neatly and borrowed some of Teazer's stolen human perfume, which I thought smelled good. I knocked on his door, and he opened it. Wow, Macavity sure can clean up nicely. I could tell he took a bath since all the grime on his fur was gone, and his fur was also combed. I linked my arm through his and he smiled.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. "But, I'm curious about something."

"What is it?"

"Aren't you, like, ten years older than me or something? And how come you've taken an interest in me all of a sudden?"

"Ah, age is just a number, love." My stomach twisted when he said 'love'.

"_No, I will NOT cry_," I silently told myself.

"Are you alright?" He asked, noticing my pained expression. I forced a smile on my face.

"I'm fine." We walked down the hall and passed the Recreation Room, and Plato just happened to step out just then. He took one look at us and I could see the anger and sadness mix in his eyes. When I looked at him briefly, I could see it in his eyes that he wished I wasn't going with Macavity. Whatever. I glared at him and continued on with my date. I felt Plato watch us leave.

* * *

**_*Plato's POV*_**

I couldn't believe it!

Yesterday at lunch, I overheard my father talking to Kiana. I thought I heard the word 'date', so I went to find Zakk afterwards to see what they were talking about. Sure enough, Zakk informed me that my father asked her out. I paced back and forth between my room, wondering what I should do. I loved Kiana more than anything, and would do anything to keep her safe.

I needed to watch the date from afar, just to make sure he didn't do anything to hurt her.

* * *

"So…" I started. "This is different."

Macavity chuckled. "Indeed. But don't fret tonight. We'll enjoy ourselves."

I froze. "Wait! Won't someone recognize you?!"

"That's the beauty of being a conjurer," he replied. He winked and waved his hand. I watched as his body began to change. His orange fur dimmed to a light brown and red patches formed over his left eye and chest. A few black stripes circled his body, and his yellow eyes turned green.

"Wow…" I stared in amazement. He winked and took my arm again.

"Let's go." He led me to the same restaurant that Plato took me to. Memories of that night flooded my mind, but I forced them back out. I forced a smile on my face and followed the new Macavity inside.

Surprisingly, we had a good time. I kept looking around paranoid, thinking someone would see through Macavity's hidden identity. He reassured that no one could see, so I relaxed. I kept feeling like someone was watching me the whole time we were out, but I shrugged it off. I must still be paranoid. Anyways, we came back to the warehouse and he kissed me goodnight. Unfortunately, Plato rounded the corner just then, and I saw the sadness in his eyes. I hurried into my room to escape the father – son drama.

* * *

_***Plato's POV***_

Well…I was wrong. He didn't do anything.

But seriously, why is he taking her out? He had plenty to choose from in the warehouse. They were queens that I had managed to drag back to the warehouse. I guess I had my fair share with the queens, but there was only one queen I wanted.

So, I came back to the warehouse early. I decided to try and talk to Kiana, but when I walked around the corner, I found her and my father locking lips! Ew! Kiana took one look at me and ran into her room. I angrily faced my father as he smirked.

"What in Everlasting Cat do you think you're doing?!" I yelled.

"Isn't it obvious?" He sounded like I was stupid. "I took out a beautiful queen who had her heart broken. So, I showed her a good time."

"You're disgusting," I spat. "You vile, ignorant tom! You KNOW how I feel about Kiana!"

"Then maybe you should think twice about breaking a queen's heart," he replied smoothly. I held my fist back. I wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face, but I didn't dare disrespect him that way. Hitting him meant death. I turned on my heel and stormed off.

I slammed my door as I entered my room. I smacked my fist against the wall and caught sight of the folder that Kiana dropped from a few days ago. I picked it up and flipped through the pages.

So, he wanted to play a game, huh?

Well then, Daddy, game on.

* * *

**Haha. What did you think of Plato calling Macavity "Daddy"?**


End file.
